


Epic

by ashley_ingenious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_ingenious/pseuds/ashley_ingenious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is supposed to be awesome, okay? So when Stiles' first time is a bit of a let down, he goes looking for answers. Guess what he finds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fill for [this](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/66624205753/im-also-gonna-need-fic-where-stiles-starts-having) prompt. It kinda diverts but it was a great prompt and I had to. 
> 
> It's 5 am. This isn't beta'd. I wrote it in two hours. I need a lot of leeway, here. Also, written and posted from my phone, so there's that.

Sex was supposed to be awesome, okay? Awesome. Stiles had been building it up in his mind since he and Scott had found a discarded skin mag by the dumpsters outside the seven eleven when they were ten. It was going to be epic. 

And then Scott started having it, and his recaps made it sound epic. Sometimes, he'd catch Allison and Lydia talking about it, and both of them would get these kind of dreamy looks on their faces and-- okay, let's be honest, being able to make two of the most bad ass girls he'd ever met in his life look like that via the power of penis was EPIC, alright? If you're following along, you're noticing a trend here. 

Because so what that around the time werewolves became a thing, Stiles also realized that stubble and grumpiness did way more for his (already raging) libido than strawberry blonde hair and cherry lip gloss? So what? Danny and Ethan had gotten into a fight once, disappeared into a broom closet, and when they came out, Danny was _shaking_ and Ethan didn't remember his name. So sex was supposed to be...well, you get it.

So, you'd understand the incredible shock and dismay Stiles would've felt when his first ever conquest (Jake? Jonah? Shit, this was a thing he should know) rolled off of him and all he could think was, "is that it?" 

James (Jimmy?) snorted derisively and replied, "Virgins. What were you expecting, kid? A fucking porno?" And, well yeah. Maybe, a little, Stiles realized. But, more than that, when he told the story of losing his virginity, he wanted to have that same awed excitement Scott had. He wanted to be shaking. Or for Josh (Joseph?) not to remember his name. 

But all he felt was wired, like he'd missed his pill. He wanted to run, or jump or, fight or, something. Something to get this itch out from under his skin. 

Justin (fuck it, whatever) yawned and stretched. Stiles took his cue, wiped himself down with some Kleenex on the bedside table, rolled out of bed and started to gather his things. On his way out the door, the older man called out to him, "when you've readjusted your expectations, you're free to give me a call. Ol' Johnny'll take care'a ya." 

And yeah, no. That wasn't happening. 

He played his music too loud and sang obnoxiously on his way home, working out some of the buzzing in his blood. Thankful his father was on the night shift, he showered three times before falling into bed. He'd resolved that he wouldn't be telling anyone about the loss of his virginity until he could tell them that it had been epic. 

\----------------------

Ever the researcher, it can't be said that Stiles didn't attack the subject matter...thoroughly. After "Ol' Johnny", there'd been Mark and Kevin, then Lucy, Kady, Annabelle, and Cameron twice. It's not that it wasn't pleasant, or fun, not at all. In his research, Stiles had learned that the experience depended heavily on the partner, and much less on the technical aspects. No, all that was fine. It's just, when they were done, Stiles always felt like his orgasm was rushed. Like he was jerking off when the pizza was due to be there any minute. Always pleasant, took the edge off, but he needed _more_. The kind of deep seated, bone stealing orgasm that came when he took his time with himself, didn't have to worry about the noises he made. Sex with another person was supposed to be better than sex by himself, right? 

"I think I'm doing something wrong," he lamented to Danny, Lydia and Allison over curly fries one afternoon. Humans Anonymous ("Dumb name," Lydia complained. "It rolls off the tongue nicely," Allison had shrugged, and that'd been the end of it) met once a week to talk about living with lycanthropy and things of the nature. 

"Well, I wasn't going to mention it, but the whole 'graphic tee and a flannel' thing hasn't really worked for you since seventh grade," Lydia toned, bored sounding as she flipped through a textbook on consumer behavior and economic theory. 

"You knew who I was in seventy grade?! And you thought my wardrobe worked?!!" Stiles cried out, hands covering his heart. She didn't even look up. "Your name is _Stiles_ and you're eternally the loudest person in the room. Despite my best efforts, you're hard to avoid." 

"Well, be still my beatin' heart," he drawled dramatically. "We all know my wardrobe wasn't actually the concern here, right?" 

"Oh no," Danny said, sipping his coffee, "your wardrobe is definitely concerning, but go on." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "And people say I don't take anything seriously. I'm talking about sex here people!" He brought his hands down on the table in frustration, and the silverware clattered. A few heads around them turned. 

Lydia closed her book and sighed. "Stiles, getting someone to have sex with you is a fine art, but it's not rocket science, if you were just a little...smoother sometimes, slower, you could--"

"Oh my God! I am not trying to convince someone to have sex with me! Been there, done that, bought the tshirt and tried to take it back but couldn't because virginity has a shitty return policy, alright? Getting the sex hasn't proved difficult at all. It's just..." 

He finally looked up from his tirade to see three pairs of skeptical eyes on him. "I don't know. It's different than I thought it would be? Like, less." Danny started to nod, like he understood, which spurred Stiles on. "I just want...I wanna see stars, you know? I want to crave a cigarette after. I want to be fucked into a mattress for Christ's sake and all I'm getting is, it's fine, but it's not... When it's over I'm just kinda like, thanks?" He took a deep breath and slowly met his friends' eyes again, and was shocked by what he saw there. Allison was blushing furiously, but grinning, and Lydia and Danny kept looking back and forth between each other and Stiles. He hesitated to call the look on their face "surprised approval."

After what seemed like a secret meeting of eyebrow arches, head tilts, nods, and giggles, Lydia leaned forward. "Sounds like," she began cryptically, "what you need is a werewolf." 

Stiles scrunched up his nose in distaste. "No, no. Team human all the way. I mean, no offense but I've seen all of your boyfriends. They're way too sniffy for my liking. And the only one free is Scott which, gross, so...no." 

"I've got one word for you, Stilinski: stamina." Danny threw out. Allison coughed, cheeks still blazing red, and added, "they kind of just keep going and going..." A dreamy look overtook her face and Stiles flailed a little and pointed. "That! That look on her face right now! That's what I want! How do I get that?"

"Werewolves." Lydia replied, bored again, and went back to her textbook. The conversation changed to college applications and life after Beacon Hills High, but Stiles was lost in his thoughts. 

Because the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Of course there wasn't anything in his life that wasn't tainted by the supernatural. It broke his heart, a little bit, to think that maybe the sex he'd been having had been great, by human standards. Fucking werewolves just set the bar too high. Totally wouldn't be the first time. 

"So where would I get one?" He blurted out, "a werewolf, I mean. Where would I get one?" Lydia snorted, but again, didn't look away from her book. "I'm pretty sure there's one stalking around a dusty loft apartment right now."

Stiles face twisted slowly from thoughtful to positively gleeful. "You're right. Oh my God, you're totally right." He gathered his things, almost knocking over his soda in his haste. "I gotta, uhm, go. You guys have fun!" He shoved the last of the curly fries in his mouth on his way out. 

The Jeep squealed into the parking lot of Derek's complex ten minutes later, and he bounded up the stairs, determined to move quickly as not to lose his nerve. He fiddled with his keys until he found the one he'd swiped from Isaac and only used sparingly (read: all the time). In his excitement, he forced the door open a little too quickly and almost fell through it, stumbling then righting himself. Of course, Derek was sitting on the couch, nose in a book, not even looking at him. He wass wearing too tight jeans and a dark green Henley, and Stiles couldn't help but lick his lips a little at the sight. "You're in my house." Derek said, eyes firmly on his book, which shook Stiles out of his reverie. 

"Do you and Lydia like, talk about this thing you do with the books or, you know what? Nevermind. We should have sex." The younger man spat out in a rush, and Derek did look up at him then, eyebrows of doom arched unpleasantly. He regarded Stiles for a moment before going back to his book. "We definitely should not." 

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he stepped further into the apartment, removing his shoes. "No, I'm thinking we should. I have a detailed argument with valid and well constructed points." 

Derek huffed, because he was bright enough to know this wasn't going to go away, and shifted his eyebrows into the patented, "go on," position.

"You want me." He stated, to which Derek snorted, and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can be a little flighty, sometimes, but I'm not blind. I see the way you look at me. The way you looked before my birthday, and now. You want me." He said again, and Derek carefully slid a bookmark into his volume, and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. Stiles now had his full attention. It was unnerving. 

"Is that all you've got?" 

"I want you, too. Which is probably obvious because, y'know, exhibit A" he gestured generally in Derek's direction. "But you're also funny, and smart, and kind, and unbelievably caring when you think no ones looking, which is adorable and...yeah," Stiles shifted his feet and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Plus!" He cried, voice seeming overloud in the mostly empty loft, "I've had, just, like, a clusterfuck of unsatisfactory sex over the past few months. Not for lack of trying, let me tell you, but seriously. I think you would be, different? Better. I really think you could be what I've been," he didn't say missing, didn't want to make it something more than it was, "looking for," he finished a little lamely. Derek was still looking at him like he'd grown a third head. 

"And you! You've been on this whole celibacy thing since Jennifer, right? So you're definitely, I mean, a little _bow chicka wow wow_ definitely wouldn't hurt you any, am I right?" The wolf glared and Stiles just grinned back at him. "I'm totally right." 

Derek picked his book back up and continued reading, pointedly ignoring Stiles. The younger man just rocked back on his heels and waited for a sassy comeback, but none came. Slowly, he walked around to the back of the couch, and leaned so that he was almost touching Derek's shoulder. "I have references," he said quietly, and Derek growled, "go away, Stiles." 

But Stiles just let his face twist into a pout and his voice soften and stretch out to a whine. "Der," he breathed, "please? I really want this. With you. It's important." 

"Get a away from me. I will bite you," Derek snapped. "So, is that a yes?" Stiles responded playfully. The book snapped shut again, as Derek closed his eyes and took a ragged, unstable breath. "You're fucking insufferable, you know that?" The werewolf complained. "You will suffer me," Stiles responded, without thinking. It shocked a laugh out of Derek, "did you just quote Return of the King?" Bold with Derek's laughter, Stiles pressed a little closer, so that he could whisper into the older mans ear, "it's so hot that you know that." 

Derek rose and turned to look at Stiles, the back of the couch separating them. "Fine, Stiles, fine." Stiles pumped his fist in the air, "but!" Derek continued, "just so you know that sex is sex is sex. There's never really anything mind blowing about it. You're just hyping it up in your head 'cause you're a kid--" 

"Not a kid!" Stiles cried out, "legal adult, here. It's important that you think of me that way or this gets creepy quick." Reaching out, he made grabby hands for Derek, who huffed and rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be guided around the couch and upstairs to where the bed had been moved. 

Stiles let himself fall back onto the mattress, and attempts to pull Derek down with him, but the just stood there, staring.

"We shouldn't do this," he said, eventually, "this is stupid. I don't know how I got talked into this..."

"No!" Stiles exclaimed when he realized where Derek was headed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." He scrambled back to the edge of the bed and pushed himself onto his knees so that he was almost level with Derek. "You're not backing out on me now, Hale."

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and tugged a little. The wolf resisted just long enough for his gaze to drift down to Stiles lips, then he leaned in as well. 

As soon as their lips touched, Stiles knew he had been right. This was different. Derek's lips were softer than he'd expected, and sweet. He ran his tongue over the seam of them, hungry for what was on the other side. When Derek's mouth opened in response to him, he let out a shuddery whine and dove in, wrapping his hands tighter around Derek's neck, sliding the other through the softness of the wolf's hair to grip there. Derek moaned and Stiles shuddered. "This once," Derek panted against his mouth, "just this once."

Strong, warm hands ran up his thighs to cup his ass and lift. Stiles grunted in surprise, but wrapped his legs around the other mans waist immediately. Derek placed one of his knees onto the bed, followed clumsily by the other, laying Stiles back against the pillows as gently as possible while still kissing him. He slid right between Stiles' leg and the younger man moaned into his mouth as he felt Derek's hardness pressed up against his own. 

"Clothes," he panted as he tore his mouth away, "too many." 

His hands scrabbled down Derek's back, gripping the hem of his Henley and undershirt and dragging them up the older man's back. Derek paused sucking a mark into Stiles neck just long enough to get the shirts over his head. He ground his hips down and relished in the way Stiles tipped his head back and let his eyes flutter closed on a moan. 

"Yours too?" He murmured into the younger man's skin, and Stiles hummed in response. He arched up against Derek, seeking more friction. "Yeah," he breathed, "yeah mine too." Reaching down, he attempted to pull his shirt over his head, cursing when it got stuck. Derek took the opportunity to run the pads of his thumbs over Stiles' newly exposed nipples. Stiles shivered and moaned before ripping the shirt from over his head and leveling Derek a half hearted glare. The wolf just smirked and went for his fly. Stiles went for his own simultaneously, and they shucked off their jeans and underwear in a frenzy, desperate to get their hands on each other again.

When they were finished Derek practically pounced on him, punning his wrists above his head as he lined up their cocks and rolled his hips. "Fuck," Stiles whimpered, rolling his own in response. He was leaking copious amounts of precome, and he moaned as it slicked their passage. "More," he choked out, and Derek stopped. 

Slowly, he slid down Stiles body, fastening his mouth to every available inch of skin on his way, before his mouth was level with the straining, flushed red head of Stiles' cock. Derek licked up the length of it once before sucking the head into his mouth. "Inside," Stiles whined, "I need you, I need _something_ inside."

Derek reached over to his nightstand, and grabbed a bottle of lube. Slicking up a finger, he whirled around Stiles' opening while still sucking at the head of his cock. Slowly, he sunk his finger into Stiles' welcoming heat. "Shit..." Stiles moaned out, snaking a hand down to tangle in Derek's hair. "More," he begged, and Derek immediately lubed up another finger and pressed it up against the furled flesh, testing. 

He was surprised at how easily it gave under him, and let out a sound of fervent approval as he thrust into Stiles with two fingers, the tip of his pointer finger scraping across Stiles' prostate with every pass. 

"Derek, please," Stiles whimpered, and Derek's mouth popped obscenely off his cock. "Say it again," he demanded, voice low, and Stiles' back arched. "Please..." He begged. "My name," Derek insisted, "say it again." His fingers twisted and pumped into Stiles faster. "Derek," the younger man called out, writhing and fucking himself down on the fingers in his ass. "Please Derek what?" Derek taunted, mercilessly. "Please, Derek, fuck me." Stiles responded immediately. He was jolted back by a particularly rough thrust. "Again," Derek growled. "Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me please." Stiles begged, and Derek snarled as he lubed up his cock and lined it up with Stiles' opening. 

He sank in slowly, and Stiles reveled in the perfect feeling of fullness that always came with being breached this way. Within a few moments, though, he was scratching up and down Derek's back, pulling him. "Move," he whined, and Derek complied. He pulled back, so that just the head of his dick rested in Stiles, and then he gripped the younger mans hips and thrust back in, hard. 

Stiles screamed. Derek's mouth came down to meet his own, and capture the sounds he made. Each thrust was like a fire starting in him, the flames building and building in his belly until he was wild with it. He tossed his head back and forth until Derek caught him by his chin and held him steady. "Stay with me," he says, sounding wrecked and panting. Stiles nodded though, looking into Derek's kaleidoscope eyes for as long as he could before he had to force them shut. The pleasure was overwhelming him. 

"I'm gonna," he gasped out, "fuck, Derek, I'm gonna come. Please, shit don't stop, please." Derek growled and rammed into him harder, mouth coming up to nip at his collarbone and suck at the soft skin of his throat. He kissed and licked a line all the way up to the shell of Stiles' ear. "That's it, baby," he breathed, "come for me."

Stiles didn't know if it was the perfect scrapedragpull of Derek's cock in him, or the command, or that Derek Hale had just called him _baby_ , but he came harder than he ever had with a choked off yell. 

Derek's thrusts came harder after that, and more erratically. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whimpered into Stiles' ear as his pace faltered and he bottomed out again. He came completely silent and still, arched and gorgeous above Stiles' still panting frame. A moment later he collapsed against the younger mans collarbone. 

They were quiet for a long time, Stiles with a stupid grin plastered on his face, because hell if he hadn't seen stars. Hell if he wasn't boneless. 

"Sex is sex is sex, he said." Stiles mocked, but his voice was fucked out and low. "Shut up," Derek murmured against his skin. "Hyped up in your head cause you're a kid, he said," Stiles pressed on. Derek bit his shoulder, and Stiles chuckled. "Just this once, he said," and Derek pushed himself up onto his elbow to look at Stiles, "not just this once," he told him, eyes soft and vulnerable. "Damn straight," Stiles responded with a nod. 

Derek went to get a wash cloth to clean them up, and Stiles let his eyes drift closed and a smile cover his face because sex? Sex was fine. 

But sex with werewolves was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you tumbl? I tumbl. [Here](http://worththeapplepie.tumblr.com), come bother me. :-)


End file.
